


On set

by CosMoe



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), Game of Thrones (TV), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cocaine, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, On Set, Out of Character, Party, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe
Summary: What if the dragon riders were played by real persons and the actors were a lot different than the characters, they represent?Hiccup is the main character of the series "Dragons". He is smart, kind, sacrificial... and real Hiccup is not. Anyone heard of Klaus Kinski...?Fishlegs reminds of a Charles Winchester (M*A*S*H).The twins battle about Eret.Party, alcohol and a missing dummy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	On set

"Aaaand cut!" the regisseur Jean Jellois yelled.

"Not one second too early!" Hiccup sighed annoyed, reached to his pocket and fumbled out a cigarette.  
"You're not allowed to smoke on set, you know that, Hiccup!" Tuffnut scolded, but Hiccup lightened his fag and shoved his acting mate aside.  
"Sure, Mr. Moral Crusader! I don't smoke pot every evening, at least. Don't be such a pain in the ass!"

"Asshole!" Snotlout mumbled and laid his arm around Tuffnut's waist.  
"I heard that, faggot!" Hiccup hissed and turned around to Tuffnut, then walked up to him until he stood right in front of him.  
Hiccup inhaled a deep draw of his cigarette, before he flicked it into some shrubs nearby and blew the smoke into Tuffnut's face.

Tuffnut corrected his posture, which let him gain an inch or two on height and he looked straight and challenging into Hiccup's eyes (he still was several centimeters shorter than the other).  
"It was me! I said that!" Snotlout explained. He was slightly concerned about his boyfriend's face.

Hiccup was a slender man, but he could beat like Thor's mighty hammer. He knew that, he had already lost two teeth, as Hiccup punched his jaw once.  
It was a during a recording and Hiccup was supposed to beat Snotlout, but no one was prepared for Hiccup to beat him seriously.  
Snotlout was out of order for a whole week until his jaw wasn't swollen anymore. One tooth could be saved.

Now Hiccup leaned down to Snotlout. "The assfucking little runt that you are should rather keep his mouth shut, when grown ups talk!"  
"Why are you so mean?" Snotlout just asked.

"Why don't you do your work properly? Has anyone of you uncapable and overpaid nitwits prepared for the shoot today? Learned his text? Worked on his expression? Pronounciation? I don't think so! I think you blazed your heads off and had a nice fuck in your trailer, instead of doing what you get paid for! You are the reason I am wasting my time here, with idiots like you!" Hiccup spat and walked away.  
"Astrid! Move your sweet little ass over here!" he shouted and Astrid ran right after him.  
"Yes, Hiccup! I come, Hiccup!"

Ruffnut appeared behind her brother and his boyfriend. "Why is everyone so afraid of this sucker?" she asked.  
"Because he is mean!" Tuffnut said.  
"Because he is violent!" Snotlout said.  
"Because he's got influence on every well known regisseurs!" Tuffnut added.  
"Yeah, I understood! Dammit, I hate this guy! Look how Astrid runs after him. If she will ever pull her head out of his ass?"  
"I don't think so." Heather replied. "But in one case Hiccup was right: you weren't prepared as good as you should have been! The more takes we have to shoot, the more time we have to spend with him. And Fishlegs!"

The small group of actors sighed.  
"Fishlegs, that sophisticated I-am-better-than-you-worthless-kretins-because-I-went-to-the-renowned-National-Film-and-Television-School-Beaconsfield-England and New-York-Film-Academy-so-I-am-the-highest-form-of-human-being..." Ruffnut said with her best imitation of Oxford English. Then she made a "Blech" noise and pulled her brother aside.

"Hey Tuffy, today someone new has arrived. We'll shoot together tomorrow, but I want to get to know him better tonight. You know what I want to say? Keep your sticky fingers with you and your Rumblehorn built like boyfriend and don't come into my way! This fresh meat will be mine!"

Tuffnut snorted. "Ruff, if you mean a certain Eret, Son of Eret, I must disappoint you! I already invited him for tonight. We'll have some drinks together and then Snot and I will get to know him, if you understand..."  
"Although it breaks his heart? How long do you want to torture Snotlout? Some day he'll break up with you and trust me, you'll be pretty dumb to risk that. He's good looking, okay, maybe a little short, but he has money, connections and he really cares for you!"

"I have money myself! And yeah, I think he'll stay with me. Look how insecure he is. How grateful for every spark of attention. I feed his ego. He is so proud to have me as his boyfriend. Believe me sis, he is going nowhere!"  
"You are cruel, Tuffnut! Everytime you jam your dick up on someone else's ass than his, you make him shrink a bit more. I wasn't surprised if he murdered you one day with one of the axes from set."

"And after breaking him I build him up again and he becomes bigger and better than before. You know the saying 'what doesn't kill me makes me stronger'? That's made just for Snotlout!" Tuff claimed and waved his hand at his lover, who stood several yards away with Heather and shot suspicious glances in the direction where Tuff talked to his sister.

"Don't be too sure, Tuff!" Ruff said and turned to go.  
"Come on Ruff, I know you're still mad at me because I stole him from you!"  
"I am mad. You don't deserve him! You will never feel for him the way I felt."  
Ruff rushed away.

Tuff shrugged and went over to Snotlout and Heather.  
"Hey you two beautiful souls. I'll go and refresh myself and later my dear companion and I want to welcome our new mate. Wanna join the party?" he asked.  
"No, thank you. Nearly every one who entered your trailer came out as homosexual. I would prefer staying the way I am."

As Heather had gone, Snotlout mumbled: "Will you try to seduce the new one?"  
Tuff laughed: "Of ourse I will! Haven't you seen him? Who would not try to seduce him."  
"I wouldn't!" Snot answered.  
"Yes, because you're hopelessly romantic!"

Tuffnut had managed to get the clubhouse on set for his party.  
He had dressed in a casual shirt - sleeves rolled up, upper buttons left open - and suit pants.  
He also wore his old sneakers, which were supposed to bring him luck on his manhunt.  
The mass of his dreadlocks was tied into a bun.  
Tuffnut looked gorgeous this night and he knew that.  
With a glass of Scotch in his hand he strolled over to the new one, Eret.

"Hello, handsome stranger! We've been barely introduced to each other. Thorston, Tuffnut Thorston."  
"I know, who you are. Nice party, though. My name is Eret." Eret held his hand out to shake Tuffnut's hand, but Tuffnut grabbed Eret's hand and pulled him close to kiss his cheeks.

"Please, we're all a big family. No need to stay on distance." he purred and looked the other male deeply into the eyes.  
Eret seemed to be surprised.  
"Well, my company for tonight awaits me. Sorry." Eret said with an embarrassed smile, before he returned to Ruffnut.

"He gave you the brush-off!" Snotlout assessed, equally amused and flabbergasted.  
"I won't accept rejection. This little bitch won't make me spoil my prey!" Tuff growled.  
"Let Ruffnut have some fun. You have me, at last!" Snotlout tried to lay his arm around Tuffnut, but he stepped aside and made Snotlout hang his arm in the air.  
"Yeah, I have you, at least! You want to compete? Here comes your competition, slut!" Tuffnut downed his Whisky, put his glass down on a nearby table and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Ruffnut looked stunning.  
Her long, slender legs were wrapped in black leggings.  
She wore a skinny, sleeveless tunic, black and with glittering effects and high heels. That night Ruffnut sported a waistlong French braid and red lipstick.  
All of her seemed to scream for attention.

And Eret did pay attention to her. They talked and laughed and Ruffnut was as charming as she could be.  
She held a cocktail in her left hand and ran her right index finger over the brim of her glass, while she sucked on the straw.  
Eret suddenly was distracted by Tuffnut, who stumbled and pushed the cocktail into Ruffnut's decolleté.  
With her high heels on she towered her brother by some inches and sent him a death glare, face pale with anger.

Tuffnut chuckled artificially: "Whoopsie, I am so clumsy tonight! Sorry, sis!  
Eret, what would you think about leaving and having a real party with me -"  
Snotlout cleared his throat next to him.  
"- and my lovely companion?" Tuffnut said annoyed. Then he continued: "A party for the grown ups. We could leave those kids on their own and enjoy the good stuff.  
In my trailer wait some bottles of Cabernet Sauvignon Howell Mountain 2012 and 35 years old Benriach Single Malt."  
As Eret didn't react promptly, Tuffnut leaned to Eret and whispered into his ear: "And stardust. You know what I mean? Cocaine as white as the wolf of John fucking Snow!"

Eret gasped: "I didn't ever... well, I stay sober, always. I don't even drink. This is coke, pal. Coca Cola. Thank you for your generous offer, but I have to reject, sorry!" Eret turned to go and left Tuffnut speechless.  
"What peasant rejects a Benriach?" he snapped after some moments.  
Snotlout tried to soothe his boyfriend. "I would appreciate a glass of -"  
"I bet you would!" Tuff cut him off and his face darkened.  
"So, if you want it the hard way, you get it the hard way!" Tuffnut stormed out of the clubhouse and left Snotlout where he was.

Heather liked Snotlout. He always was decent and polite, considerate and caring.  
What she didn't like was how Tuffnut treated him. And that Snotlout let Tuffnut treat him that way.  
In her opinion Tuffnut was blown up vain hero, who tried to impress people with his money and expensive stuff.  
So he tried to distract from his boring personality and his poor character.

"Hey Lout! Nice party. Wanna have a drink with me?"  
Snotlout glanced at Heather shyly and nodded.  
He looked miserable and she felt sympathy for him.  
She hooked on to him and was glad, that she decided to wear flat shoes earlier this night.

Snotlout was cute, black hair, blue eyes, strong jawline.  
The fabric of his white shirt stretched across his broad chest, so Heather opened the first two buttons.  
Trimmed chest hair was revealed and she couldn't help but touch Snotlout's skin right under the collar bone.  
"It looks more comfortable now." she muttered and blushed.  
"Thank you." Snotlout blushed, too.  
After looking in each others eyes they laughed awkwardly.  
"Let me get you a drink, Snot!" Heather said.  
In the meantime Ruff had changed her clothes and now wore a plain black top.  
She looked as fantastic as before, but a little less glamorous.

Eret talked to Fishlegs and didn't pay much attention to his drink, which Tuffnut filled with Whiskey.

As Ruff came back to talk to Eret again, Tuff leaned casually at the bar and narrowed his eyes.  
When Eret saw Ruff, his eyes brightened and he dismissed Fishlegs by being captured by Ruffnut's appearance.  
He continued with the topic they had been interrupted with and emptied his glass of which he thought was cola.

"Whoa, that's a strong coke!" he yelped and got himself a new drink.  
In one of Eret's careless moments Ruff poured in two bigger shots of rum.  
It seemed she had to help a little to get what she wanted – and mainly she wanted to win over her brother.  
Eret began to become more inebriated and he tried to get in touch with Ruff.

When Eret started to laugh about some ridiculous story Ruff told, Tuffnut decided to interrupt again, just to stay in Eret's mind.  
"My dear friend, I hope my sister isn't bothering you with old stories, no one wants to hear, besides herself."

Eret wiped his eyes and slurred: "Tuff, dear Tuffmaster! I was just about to tell your sister, how happy I am, that I met her. You know, my fiancé would so love your catering service for our wedding. She'll visit me soon on set, then we can talk to the waiter..."

The twins glared at each other. "Fiancé?" Tuffnut hissed and Ruff shrugged.  
Tuff pulled Ruff aside: "No fiancé will ever know about this night! He's mine!" and he yanked forward to refill Eret's glass with Whisky.  
"No way! I'll take him home tonight! Go back to your boyfriend. By the way, where is Snotlout?  
I saw a short man with raven hair leave the clubhouse with a raven haired girl for some time!" Ruff teased.

Tuffnut went pale: "Heather! That stupid bitch!"  
"Are you actually jealous, bro?" Ruff cackled.  
Tuff looked at her and didn't answer at once, but seemed to think about the right answer.  
To be honest, it didn't please the male Thorston, that his boyfriend spent his time with a girl from which Tuff knew, was fangirling about her acting mate.

Ruffnut laughed at her brother and turned to Eret, who seemed to have problems to focus.  
"Maybe we should go for a little walk under the stars?" Ruff proposed and guided Eret out of the clubhouse.

Tuff fumed and downed a big glass of whiskey.

Hiccup and Astrid stood aside from the most guests and talked to Fishlegs.  
"I don't know what all the girls find about Eret. He looks like a cave man with big muscles but without any spark of talent!" Hiccup huffed.  
"Atually we studied together at the New York Film Academy and he was one of the best of our year." Fishlegs replied.

"But look how pissed he is! He sure will make out with Ruffnut, that annoying other half of Tuffnut, also known as the useless fag! Bitch twins!" Hiccup spat.  
"As far as I know is Eret sober and vowed to keep his virginity until after his wedding in a couple months. He's a saint, Hiccup. Good looking, talented, friendly, trustworthy. You won't find anything to complain about him." Fishlegs stated.

Hiccup followed Ruff and Eret to the door. He saw both walk over the wooden bridges, glancing at the stars.

"I don't know what's wrong with me! I'll marry my dreamgirl in few months and I'm so happy and excited! Why do I want to kiss you so badly? I hate myself and I'm so sorry Ruffnut! What if I fell in love with you? I'm bothering you, right? You hate me, too! I'm so sorry!" Eret started crying and sat down on some stairs.  
"I don't hate you. Why should I? Shall I hug you? Would a little kiss help you feel better again?" Ruff asked.

Instead of answering Eret pulled out his phone from his pocket and yelled: "FACETIME!"  
Then he called his fiancé.  
Until she answered his call, Eret had picked a flower and when she finally appeared on the small screen Eret began to sing: "I just called to say I love youuuu...!"  
His girlfriend frowned and demanded to know: "Eret? What happened to you? Are you drunk?"

Eret laughed hysterically and said: "Honey, I don't drink, you know that! Here's my wonderful mate Ruffnut, she takes care of me and saves me from her mean brother, who'd like to see me high on snow!"  
Eret turned the phone, so that Ruffnut appeared on screen.  
"Eh, hi there?" she said and waved awkwardly.

Eret put the phone into Ruff's hand and got off the stairs.  
"Excuse me! Maybe we should hire another catering service. This one's food seems to be rotten!" he said and puked into the shrubs.  
"Ugh! Well, unknown lady far away, I'll go have a look if I can help your fiancé. He seems to be a little bit off. Bye!" Ruff quit the call.

Ruff sighed and decided to bring Eret to his trailer. This guy was out of order and needed a nap.  
Maybe she would stay with him, just to be there, when he woke up.  
But to be honest, he would be feeling awful, when he woke up and the last thing to think about would be having sex with Ruffnut.

Ruff felt guilty. She was the one who wrecked that man.  
So she would stay with Eret and take care of him.  
He might puke again and Ruff didn't want him to choke on his vomit.  
At last she would come out of Eret's trailer tomorrow.  
That would be enough to make her brother go nuts.

Tuffnut was upset!  
His sister had left with Eret. He had heard him sing and it sounded like a love confession. For Ruffnut? Where had they gone?  
Suddenly Hiccup appeared next to him.  
"Would you mind passing me the bottle over there?"

Tuffnut shrugged. He took the bottle, filled his glass and passed it to Hiccup.  
"Thanks, faggot!" he smirked and went back to Astrid.  
"Hiccup, you shouldn't drink so much. Tomorrow you have important scenes to shoot. Let's go to your trailer, okay? I'll give you head!" she purred.  
But Hiccup shoved her aside.  
"Where has this asshole gone? Comes here, thinks he owns everything, behaves like the king of the Wilder West! You want me to give in, but I won't!"

"Hiccup, what are to talking about?" Fishlegs asked, as Hiccup rose his voice.  
"Astrid, go get me another drink! It's not bearable when I'm sober!" Hiccup yelled and slapped Astrid on the butt.

Snotlout and Heather laid beneath the deep blue sky and gazed up to the stars.  
"It's beautiful, Snotlout. The stars sparkle as bright as your eyes."  
"Oh, come on, there's nothing special about my eyes!" Snot replied and blushed.  
"Oh yes, they are! You are special! I don't understand why you keep sticking to that arrogant asshole Tuffnut! He doesn't deserve a gentle, sensitive and handsome man like you!" Heather sighed.

Snotlout didn't reply immidiately.  
After he thought about his feelings he answered: "He makes me feel whole. And needed. It seems like no one ever needed me before. He gives me reason to breathe, to get up early, to work out and always give my best!"

"That sounds as if Tuffnut takes advantage of you!" Heather spat.  
"You should be doing all that because you really want to, not because of he wants you to do it. When you don't feel like working out, then leave it!"  
"But I'm getting fat if I skip training!" Snotlout whined. "Tuff doesn't like fatties!"

"But what if I do?" Heather asked and began to palm Snotlout's groin.  
"What are you doing?" he shrieked.  
"I'm trying to seduce you!" Heather moaned at Snotlout's mouth, right before she kissed him. "Does it work?"  
Snotlout closed his eyes. "You can't imagine how long it has been since I got touched..."  
"Well, time to change that!" Heather whispered and straddled Snotlout.

"Let's go somewhere where he have more privacy!" she proposed after some long and passionate kisses and got off Snot again.  
She pulled him up on his feet and stared at the enormous bulge in his jeans.  
"You need it, don't you?"  
Snotlout could only nod. His eyes were dark and Heather could see his arousal.  
"I know where we can go. Come on!"

Watching over sleeping Eret had made Ruff tired and sleepy as well.  
To keep herself awake she wandered through Eret's trailer and inspected his personal things.  
There were photos of him and his fiancé, a red haired beauty with a determined expression on her face.  
Everywhere she looked, Ruff was looked back by that wild lady, who didn't seem to take a joke, when it came to her loved one.

At last the alcohol made Ruff very tired and she decided to sit down next to Eret on his bed.  
The last thing she remembered, was the flashing display of Eret's alarm clock.  
Then she passed out.

Hiccup was drunk. A lot. But he still could complain about Eret. And Astrid. And he still could order drinks. And drink and insult Astrid.  
"I don't know, why I even got involved with you. Ah, I forgot: Blondes have more fun! In this case I have a lot of fun with said blonde. But that's all you're good for!  
I hope you play tomorrow better than today, you embarassing appendage.  
You know, where you would be without me, don't you?  
It's not enough to have a pretty face, you have to have talent, as well, when you don't want to play porn roles, only."

Hiccup chuckled evily and took a gulp of his drink.  
"Good for you, that porn doesn't require a pretty face, at all. Or a more than average body. Depending on the kink it doesn't take a lot to be porn starlet. You don't even need all your limbs.  
Just enough openenings, where someone can put something in!  
Good for you, that you have me. I'm your ticket to Hollywood!  
When we're done with that kiddie stuff here, I'll apply for the good stuff. Shakespeare! You know how brilliant my Hamlet is. But actually you have no clue, have you? I bet you're dumb in fact like the useless twins, the ugly scarecrow and that slutty faggot, who fucks every asshole, who can't make it out of reach in time. Except of this cocksucking runt, he calles his boyfriend. I wouldn't touch him either, not even with gloves made of dragonskin. Go get me another drink, don't you see that my glass is nearly empty?"

As Astrid moved away, he called after her: "Hey honey, without me you were a nobody. But as long as you stick to me...!"  
Astrid didn't got Hiccup another drink.  
She went outside and tried to supress her embarrassment.  
How could she allow him to intimidate and humiliate her again and again? Was Hiccup right? Didn't she have any worth without him?  
She had not studied at any renowned academy for drama and dance. She once was discovered in a club and invited for a casting for a small role in a sitcom. She appeared only four times, but Jean Jellois had noticed her and asked her to play in his dragon movie. Now they produced the spin off series and Jellois seemed to still be satisfied with her performance.  
So why was Hiccup so mean? Didn't he realize how much she loved him?  
And didn't he once say he loved her, too?

Astrid cried.  
Suddenly someone sat down next to her.  
"Sssugah, I muss quit, here's a damsel in distress!"  
It was Eret and he handed his phone to Astrid. "Would you quit da ca-l-ll, for me, pleeaase? I cannn't see da button."  
A voice screeched out of the phone: "Hello? Who's there? What have you done to my fiancé?"

Astrid looked at Eret and back to the phone, confusion on her face.  
She sniffed. "Hello? This is Astrid Hofferson. I have no idea, but some of my colleagues seemed to have a party with Eret."

"He never drinks! Never! Do you know, what else may have happened?"  
Astrid wondered, if she could remember anything, what involved Eret this night, but she only remembered being treated like a piece of shit by her so called boyfriend.  
"No, I'm sorry." She cried. "But I'll ask the twins, they spent the most time with him." Astrid muttered.

"The TWINS? Thorston? You know what reputation precedes them?!"  
Astrid nodded, but and the redhead frowned.  
Why did Eret have to use a video call?  
Astrid didn't want the foreign woman to see her like that.  
But she seemed to calm down and suddenly made a very petrified impression.  
"Astrid? Whatever it is what made you cry so hard, you deserve better. Please do me a favour: Take Eret to his trailer and watch after him. Don't let one of the twins near him! I'll pack my back and take the next flight. Maybe I can be there in the morning."

Eret's fiancé ended the call. The display went black.  
Astrid sighed and got on her feet again.  
She pulled Eret up and guided him to his trailer.  
Astrid stuck her head inside and heard someone snore: Ruffnut.

"Okay Eret, your bed is already occupied. You can sleep over at my trailer, I'll sleep on my couch." Astrid said and pulled him out of his trailer again.  
They were still for a while.  
When Eret sat on Astrid's bed and took off his boots he slurred: "I he-aard wha Hiccup saiad to wooo. You have moa talent in wuan fingrrr, than he could ever learn at any renowned academy!" Then he fell on Astrid's pillow and was asleep immediately.  
Astrid sighed. She took off her shoes and losened her ponytail and lied down on the couch.

Tuffnut had seen Eret walk to his trailer first, in company of a light haired person.  
Due to his vanity he refused to wear his glasses, so he couldn't figure out, who Eret accompanied. Maybe Ruffnut. Maybe... Astrid?  
Tuff was pretty inebriated and made the glorious decision to go to find Eret. Or his sister.  
Fuck, where had everyone gone?  
Snotlout had disappeared with Heather, Astrid had fled from Hiccup (and Tuff couldn't understand, why she hadn't done so much earlier), Ruff was as if swallowed up by the earth, Eret seemed to be gone to his trailer...

Tuff stumbled behind the bar, where his messenger bag laid.  
He took the bag and checked the contents.  
Everything was there, his phone, his purse, his condoms, chewing gums and his glasses.  
As he walked out of the club house to his trailer he met Fishlegs and slapped him on the back.  
"Nice to have had you here, Fishy. I go to bed."  
Today he sure would not get laid anymore. Or being the one who laid.

Hiccup, who had completely lost his shit in the meantime, fumed and cursed.  
Fishlegs was amazed, that he could still stand, after all.  
Where was Astrid? He had seen her with Eret, the caveman.  
Oh, they were in her trailer, he knew it.

Hiccup downed the rest of his drink, gave his glass to Fishlegs and stumbled to Astrid's trailer. So he thought.  
On his way he fumbled with the zipper of his trouser and muttered: "Silly bitch, how can she dare leaving me like this? I'll show her, who's the chieftain!"  
When Hiccup arrived the trailer, he was bare naked and ready to do no good – and he dropped on the bed, passed out.

Unfortunately (for Hiccup) the blonde wasn't Astrid, who he had fallen on, but Tuffnut.  
Unbelieving he stared at the brunette, who snored and dug his face into Tuff's blanket.  
Tuff had an idea...

The party was over. All guests were gone. The club house didn't look, as if they could shoot there tomorrow. Neither did it smell like anyone would ever like to enter the club house again, at all.  
If Fishlegs had seen right, the first camera operator made out with one of the dragon dummies. Right next to a big puddle of vomit.  
Fishlegs switched the light off and headed to his trailer.  
Not his circus, not his monkeys.

It was early in the morning and a new day was dawning.  
Ruff sat in front of her trailer and smoked a cigarette.  
She never would do it in the daytime, but now she felt unobserved.  
When she had woken up, Eret was gone and she was alone in a foreign trailer.  
Of course she had locked herself out of her makeshift home and she didn't know, who she could disturb that early.

Snotlout and Heather seemed to be awake, but very busy.  
Ruff sighed.  
Her brother had stolen Snotters from her. She had have feelings for him, back then. But despite that she didn't fight for this relationship.  
When she asked herself and answered honestly, it hadn't been worth the fuss.  
And she didn't want to have a used toy of her brother.

Fishlegs was the second last, who she would ask for help. The very last was Hiccup.  
Astrid hadn't been seen for a while and Eret had disappeared, too.  
Ruff's heart made a jump, as she saw a light shine through Tuffnut's bathroom window.

Ruff headed over and softly knocked on the window.  
Inside she heard a clatter and Tuff cursing.  
He opened the window, a cigarette in the corner of his mouth, unfired.  
Tuffnut didn't smoke anymore, but having a fag in his mouth made him less nervous. If it became too hard to resist he could still fire the cigarette, right?

"Do you have to shock me like that?"  
With a flustered expression he nodded towards Ruff and asked: "I thought you quit."  
"Yeah, I mean no, but only for today. What are you doing?"  
Tuff glared at her. "Right now? I'm peeing! What the hell are you doing out there?"

Ruff blushed. "Locked myself out!"  
Tuff laughed, then he finished his business and closed the window.  
Only few moments later he opened the door.  
"Come in. But be quiet! I have to show you something!"

Ruff was flabbergasted and stared in shock onto the soundly sleeping man, who laid in her brother's bed.  
"Are you serious? Hiccup Haddock?!"  
Tuff smirked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
"If you think, I would put my precious cock inside that homophobic asshole, you must be utterly insane!"

"Nice pun! But what else is he doing here?"  
"He just confused Astrid's door with mine, I suppose. As he came in, he was already naked, his clothes lie around all over the place.  
Then he collapsed on my bed and fell asleep."

"Why didn't you just kick him out?" Ruff hissed.  
"To be honest, he is very heavy and I am too lazy. Furthermore I really want to see his face, when he wakes up next to me. The least expected! I just let him believe, what ever he will believe then. Sounds fun to me!"

Ruff chuckled and patted her brother's back.  
"Don't let him hurt you."  
Then she went into Tuff's kitchen and got her replacement key out of one of the mugs in the cupboard.  
She hugged her brother and headed to the door.  
Then she hesitated. "Tuff..."  
"What is it?"  
"Snotlout."  
Tuff shrugged. "He deserves better than us."  
Ruff nodded and left.

The morning air was warm but clear. Ruff inhaled deeply and made over to her entrance.  
Before she shut the door from the inside of her trailer, she saw a red haired beauty walk towards the set. She only had a backpack and looked everything but amused.  
Ruff considered hiding behind the door, but then she moaned and went out again.

"Hey, can I help you? Wait, we talked on Eret's phone last night, you're his fiancé!"  
"And you are Ruffnut Thorston! I swear, if you just touched one of his hairs, I'll..." The redheaded fumed and tried to build up in front of Ruff, who was about half a foot taller.

Ruff smiled softly. "No, I didn't. I wanted to, but he didn't let me."  
The other woman seemed to be suspicious. But then she held out her hand.  
"Rose Leslie!"  
Ruff took her hand: "Ruffnut Thorston. But you knew that already."  
"Well, Ruffnut, I'll go and look for Eret. Bye!" said Rose and fumbled out the keys to Eret's trailer. She went in and so did Ruff.

Snotlout had barely slept all night. Despite he felt full of energy and lust for life.  
Heather smiled at him, at he stood in the little kitchen and cooked some coffee.  
Naked. As she was.  
Now she would have to play more convincing than ever, that she didn't like Snotlout during the shootings.

As Astrid woke up, her body felt stiff and her neck ached.  
Eret was gone.  
She didn't care.  
She only knew, that she had to get rid of that mean and narcissistic asshole she called her boyfriend for way too long.

Eret had went home shortly before Rose arrived.  
He drank a cup of coffee and wondered, where this terrible headache came from.  
He suspected the twins to having put him alcohol into his drinks.  
He was angry, really angry.  
But then the door opened and Rose came in.  
"I wanted to have a look if anything is fine with you, honey!"  
Now it was.

Ruffnut woke up to the sound of Hiccup screaming.  
She jumped out of the bed and watched what happened in front of her brother's trailer.  
It didn't bother her, that she was naked, except of her panties and a bra and everyone could have alook at her.

Hiccup's mouth felt dry and furry.  
Hi head seemed to explode and he didn't dare to open his eyes, until Astrid had brought him some hot coffee.  
"Blondie, go and get me coffee, quick!"  
"Sorry, honey! I don't drink coffee. Would you appreciate a cup of tea instead?" Tuff asked.  
He wore his glasses and studied the scripts for today.

Hiccup was awake and sat up with one fast movement.  
He stared at the male twin, who had the insolence to wiggle his eyebrows.  
"What the fuck...? Where? Why? TUFFNUT! Oh, you didn't, did you?"  
Hiccup panicked, rose the blanket, to find himself bare ass naked.  
Suddenly he went pale as a sheet of the script, which Tuff read, totally unimpressed.

Hiccup jumped out of the bed and covered his crotch with a pillow.  
"Where are my clothes? What did you do to me? Oh GOD!" he whined.  
Tuff reached to his bedside table and fetched out a tube of lubricant from the drawer.  
Then he grinned maliciously at Hiccup. "Hey, you came to me..."

Hiccup ran outside, the pillow in front of his groin and collected his clothes, his pants first.  
While he put on his shirt he continued shouting evil curses at Tuffnut, who stood in the door frame of his trailer and watched Hiccup go nuts.  
As Tuff noticed Ruff, he rose his hand with a cup of tea, to cheer her on.  
Ruff cheered back and grinned mischievously.

They all had a day off.  
Jean had gone completely mad and scolded the whole gang.  
"What did just happen here? We can't work here, the club house, gang, it's a mess, a pile of hot yak shit... there's food in the backdrop, vomit on the floor, it smells like a poison gas attack and where the fuck is the Toothless dummy?"  
Jean paced back and forth and shook his head.  
"Why do you do that to me?" he nearly cried.  
"And why, for God's sake, has Hiccup a black eye?!"

Hiccup held a bag with ice at his face and Astrid hid her bruised knuckles behind her back. Both said nothing.

Fishlegs was fed up with that odd scene. "I'm in my trailer. I can't work this way!"

Tuffnut shrugged. "What about a drink and then we clean up this mess?"  
Jean nodded. He felt devastated.  
"Just remind me to never leave you on your own again!"


End file.
